Por siempre tuya
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Querido Harry: La verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo comenzar esta carta. HarryxGinny. Regalo de cumpleaños para Nasirid.


**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

_-Para__** Nasirid**__. Linda, aquí tienes tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado; espero que ésta viñetita te guste porque está escrita sólo para ti con todo mi cariño. Gracias por hacerme escribir mi primer fic HG. Te quiero (:_

_

* * *

  
_

"Querido Harry:

La verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo comenzar esta carta. Tal vez te resulte una tontería que yo te esté escribiendo de nuevo, pero creo que hacerlo se ha convertido en una necesidad. Te habrás dado cuenta de que no he dormido muy bien, que luzco horrible (en serio, me veo fatal) y mi mamá me recuerda cada dos por tres que estoy adelgazando y que eso no es bueno para el bebé. Blablabla, pero ya sabes cómo es ella.

También estoy plenamente conciente de que te he tenido un poco abandonado y no te he escrito muy seguido. Lo que pasa es que me sentía muy mal en esos momentos; sola, vacía, fuera de mí y todo el tiempo pensando en ti, pero al final decidí levantarme un poco el ánimo por mi bien y por el de la criatura que viene en camino. Soy una cursi, lo siento, voy a tener que empezar a creer en ese mito que dice que las hormonas de la mujer se alteran cuando están embarazadas.

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste. ¿Adivina qué? ¡Ron y Hermione se casaron! Y ya era hora, que estos iban a provocarme algo en cualquier momento. La boda fue totalmente emotiva y hubieras visto las caras de los invitados; me apuesto diez galeones a que la mayoría estaba pensando: "¡Por fin!", "¡Ya era hora!" o cosas por el estilo. Te podrás imaginar que la mitad de las mujeres estaban llorando a moco tendido y que te digo de mí, parecía que estaba en un funeral y no en la boda de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga.

Oh, mamá ha entrado a mi habitación y otra ves me vio con cara de pena y lástima cuando me vio escribiendo; en verdad nadie de mi familia entiende que esto de escribirte es tan cotidiano, tan común y sobretodo, es nuestro secreto. Creo que una vez escuché a Hermione decir que algo que hacía una relación interesante, era que la pareja tuviera algún secreto que sólo ellos compartieran…sabias palabras ¿no lo crees? Y le he explicado muchas veces a mi cuñada (¡que ilusión llamarla así!) que éste es nuestro pequeño secreto pero ella sólo me acaricia el cabello, me da una sonrisa triste y me dice: "Ya pasó, Ginny"; y encima dicen que la que tiene problemas soy yo.

Y ya cambiando de tema ¿te cuento algo que nadie sabe? ¡Ya sé que será el bebé! Fui a San Mungo sin que nadie se enterara y me dijeron que voy a tener un lindo varón; espero que tenga tus ojos verdes, pero me muero por saber el color de su cabello. Ahora que el niño va a ser un Potter, pero también tendrá genes Weasley; hum, a lo mejor y sale con una mezcla del negro y rojo, pero ya veremos más adelante. Pero por favor, espero que no saque tu complejo de héroe que eso traerá problemas, en serio. Mejor que saque mi carácter y todos felices.

Ya mejor me voy despidiendo porque se está haciendo de noche y tengo sueño (que cosa, últimamente me la paso dormida todo el día). Salúdame a tus padres y cuéntales de su próximo nieto ¡ah! Y dile a Sirius que no, no le voy a poner su nombre al bebé. Como te había prometido antes de que te fueras, el niño se llamará James, como tu papá, y estoy seguro de que se alegrará en cuanto le cuentes (además de que se lo restregará en la cara a Sirius, estoy segura).

Harry, te extraño demasiado. Recuerda que sigo esperando el día en que vengas por mí. Te amo.

Por siempre tuya,

Ginebra Weasley."

La pelirroja se levantó con dificultad del escritorio y se acostó encima de la cama; tomó la almohada que tenía más cerca y la apretó mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas y sentía cómo le rompían el alma. Cada una quemaba la tersa piel de su rostro y le recordaba dolorosamente que se encontraba sola. Sola y con un pequeño en su vientre.

Se levantó pesadamente y abrió el segundo cajón del escritorio con su varita, en el cual se encontraban un montón de pergaminos viejos; con cuidado tomó la carta que acaba de escribir, la depositó encima de las demás y se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba mucho espacio. Cerró la gaveta y soltó un suspiro mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama y al instante caía dormida.

Y el pergamino arrugado y manchado de tinta que reposaba en el cajón, se quedaría ahí para siempre, pues esa carta recién escrita, ya no tenía un destinatario al cuál llegar.

_Fin_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:** OMG, es mi primer fic de Harry y Ginny (sin contar "Amor en el tiempo") así que disculparán si no he manejado bien al personaje (no diré "los" porque Harry ni sale xD) pero bueno, traté de hacer a Ginny lo más canon que pude.

Esta viñeta salió en diez minutos mientras miraba como idiota la luz de mi lámpara; algo bueno tenía que salir de mi estado de idiotez ¿no? En fin, ya dejo de aburrirlos. Espero sus comentarios, aunque sea para decirme que la historia es un asco y que mejor me dedique a barrer mi casa.

Saludines y como dijo Nott: Dejar reviews, adelgaza (:

_-Bianca._


End file.
